


Little Song

by ancallis



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancallis/pseuds/ancallis
Summary: The bouquet she'd give her would consist of crocuses, purple violets, and blue violets.





	Little Song

When her hands caress my hips and her lips dust my neck teasingly, I close my eyes and sigh. Her kisses are teardrops falling but her hair that tickles my cheek reminds me this is real. This is real.

Her touch is never-endingly gentle. She is always soft towards me. I smile and trace my fingers up, and then down her torso. I take pleasure in giving her pleasure, this gentle, gentle woman. I am not reminded of when I was sixteen on the mission. Her quiet moans sound like singing to me, a song only I can play.

The thin sheets stick to our sweaty bodies. We know we should wash off but we don’t, instead lie in bed listening to the harsh storm outside. We use thunder as our excuse to stay together for a bit longer. She holds me tightly, like she always does. While we inhale the musky smell of incense, I've never felt more at home than in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely in love with these two. What a tender relationship they'd have. Also, common blue violets are the flowers symbolizing lesbians!


End file.
